


巴浦洛夫的狗/Pavlov's Dog

by LanZiZhan



Category: Noblesse (Manhwa)
Genre: Dom/sub, Dominance, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Master & Servant, Non-Sexual Submission, Punishment, Submission, Submissive Character
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:28:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29196081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LanZiZhan/pseuds/LanZiZhan
Summary: Dominance & SubmissionRaizel/Frankenstein"Now let's talk about the problem you got when you broke my seal without permission."Raizel demands him to think. Think more- Why he got away with it last time, and facing such a rage this time.“接下来我们来谈一谈你擅自打开力量封印的问题。”
Relationships: Cadis Etrama Di Raizel/Frankenstein, Frankenstein & Cadis Etrama Di Raizel, Frankenstein/Cadis Etrama di Raizel
Kudos: 1





	巴浦洛夫的狗/Pavlov's Dog

“接下来我们来谈一谈你擅自打开力量封印的问题。”  
嗡的一声，热血上涌，冷汗从弗兰克斯坦额角沁出，之后他所有的反映都是木然、被动而机械式的了。沉默良久，他不知如何回复，只得佝偻着身形，灰败地垂下头，似是要钻到地底。  
“我清楚地告诉过你，”莱杰罗从高处看向他，重复他颁布的戒律，“在请示之前，你没有这样做的权力。那么，这次又是什么缘故？”  
“我……”话到了嘴边，弗兰克斯坦反而不知从何说起了。这是第三次被莱杰罗当场抓到。而上次训示时，他已被告知如有再犯，将接受严厉的惩戒。他不是不知好歹，只是跟家主练习格斗的时候，他一上头就召唤出了暗魂焰枪。这么做后他立马就后悔了，可事已至此，敌手在前，他总不可能亮个相就跑。直到他带着浑身紊乱的黑暗气息回到古堡，一迈入廊门的地界就被莱杰罗召唤了。说实话，他宁愿看到一个气愤，或至少面带不满的莱杰罗，而不是现在这样，一脸平静地质问他的所作所为，不带一丝感情色彩，这简直和他每年旁观到的，他训示那些贵族家主的样子一模一样，他承受不了这个。他清楚自己意志力差，因此曾谏言莱杰罗赐予他更有效的言灵禁制，这样他在顶撞封印之前就会受到警示。但对方没有这样做，他告诉他，希望他能够为他学会克制，并自己承担做不到的后果。  
但事情的结果是他难以面对的。  
“……看来你没有什么要辩解的了。”莱杰罗淡淡地陈述。  
语毕，弗兰肯斯坦瞳孔紧缩。属于大贵族的威压不留余地地降落到他身上，对方并没有因为他是人类就手下留情，几乎是一瞬间，他脱力跪倒在地，双膝砸在地面，发出巨大声响。他的眼前暗了下去，耳边嗡鸣，这是他的听觉与视觉在被剥夺。圣洁的惩戒之光由精神浸染了他，他的每一寸肌肤、每一根神经、每一根骨头，都被覆盖了极致的压力，如火灼，如刀割。于是他发出痛苦的嚎叫，生理泪水大滴大滴落下，他根本止不住。  
“禁声。”这是言灵戒律了，二字一出，幽暗的房间里只剩下隐忍的呜咽，和断断续续的啼哭。茭白的光隐隐流动，却比投映在地板上的月光更为冰冷。弗兰肯斯坦崩溃地前扑倒下，手指哆嗦颤抖，在地上扭曲着往前抻，做出一个乞求的手势。但那双皮鞋后退了一步。  
接下来的一切都不受控制。鲜血从他紧闭的眼角渗出。耳朵里不再聒噪，只是响亮地回荡着刺耳的鸣音。饱受折磨的意识被时间打散，拉得无限模糊。突然一个难以置信的念头闪过——他要支撑不住了，他会就这么死去。莱杰罗想要处刑他。难道，我让主人失望到这种地步了吗？  
一切停止的时候，他听到由远及近的，皮鞋敲在地板上的声音。刻骨铭心的畏惧支撑着他清醒过来。眼前还不清晰，布满了模糊的血红，他仰起头，维持着一个狼狈的跪姿，沙哑地呼唤他主人。  
莱杰罗用气韵托他起来，扶他坐到桌前，亲自给他倒了热茶，轻声询问他自己是否可以继续信任他遵守诺言。  
“可以，主人。”弗兰肯斯坦畏惧地低下头。

第四次破戒在十年后，在做出这件事之前，他的身体就条件反射地感受到了钻心的疼痛，那是那场刑罚给他留下的郑重警告。黑暗力量泻出的时候，除了抗敌的勇气，他的脸上还带着一丝后怕和委屈，这让对面的敌人用看傻子的蔑视眼神盯着他。  
他从那三个贵族手下救下了一名人类女孩。  
逃跑前，有一名贵族用混杂着震惊与嫌恶的语气警告他：“作为人类，设法拥有了贵族才有的力量，还不知珍惜吗？就为一个几岁的幼崽，和我们贵族正面交战，我们马尔修斯家族不会放过你的！”  
虽然对他的恐吓嗤之以鼻，他的话还是让他开始思考：是啊，他们才是莱杰罗的同胞，他身为人类去维护另外一个人类的利益——哪怕是一个小孩，也是站在莱杰罗对立面的。思及此，他的心脏又紧了紧。  
推开城堡的正殿殿门时，暮色四合，鸦雀无声。洁白的背影屹立在窗前，与暗夜万物一同静默。而他身上还环绕着躁动的黑暗气息，污染着圣洁的空气，证据确凿，无法遮掩。这一幕让他腿脚发软，走过去后他就跪下了，垂下头，主动摆出一副认错的姿态。  
“她安全回家了？”莱杰罗注视着窗外的树影，它们泡在无边无际的黑暗中，模糊了地平线。  
“啊？啊……是。”  
“做得好。”  
他的心脏猛地一跳。  
“你看起来好像很紧张。”  
“我……我违背了您的命令，未经请示，打破了封印……”奇怪，刚刚在路上想好的说辞呢，那些反复推敲的陈述呢，现在竟是一句都想不起来。  
“你没有做错。”莱杰罗没有回头，“如果你请示了我，我的回答也会是这样。不要因为你是谁而感到羞耻，你能掌控的，是你可以做的事。”  
这一次，他开始思考。

雀跃的心情总是短暂的。  
当着莱杰罗的面和凯尔提亚的家主起了争执，并在挣脱封印开始打架之前，弗兰肯斯坦被莱杰罗喝止了。他只是语气不善地呼喊了他的名字，于是，他知道今晚将不太好过。  
他跪在逼仄的地下室里，双膝磕在湿冷的黑岩地砖上，肌肉酸痛，冷汗直流。因为没有造成重大后果，莱杰罗没有对他施以重刑。但行为不是他主动终止的，对此，被轻饶的他感到万分的心虚。  
“想。”切断和他的精神链接前，莱杰罗留下了这样的训示。  
他要他反复思考，自我反省，为什么上次犯了错却受到表扬，为什么这次未曾铸成大错却无法原谅。在想明白之前，禁止他用精神呼唤他。  
他听到凯尔提亚家主进殿拜访，提到和自己的对峙的事情，言语之间有为自己开解的意思。他在询问弗兰肯斯坦现在何处，邀请他下次公正比试，绝不会再出现家族里未教化的小鬼头插足，叫他再误会凯尔提亚家的正直。  
“感谢你的好意，”莱杰罗答复，“但我想近期弗兰肯斯坦不应该再出风头。”  
“是的，卡迪斯·艾特拉马·迪·莱杰罗大人。”对方恭敬地鞠躬，就此告退。  
他是他最忠诚的仆人，最信任的守护者，人前光鲜亮丽的归化贵族，也是让人类世界闻风丧胆、贵族世界认可有加的疯狗，但有时候，他总会忘记套在脖子上的狗绳，那是百年前他亲手交付给他的。当狗疯得忘记自己是谁的时候，狗主人应当把项圈收得更紧一些。  
弗兰肯斯坦轻轻闭上眼睛，在黑暗中呼唤了他。

接下来的训练他适应了许多。如果是运用力量帮助弱小，哪怕变得多狼狈多不堪，莱杰罗都不会去怪他。当然他还是会后怕，会主动认错，任何隐瞒都逃避不过莱杰罗的眼睛，他用身体知道的这一点。曾经他试图用匡扶正义为理由，掩盖他趁机过度疯玩的事实，被莱杰罗投下警告的一瞥。于是此后很长一段时间他都会乖乖的。虽然次数非常少，偶然地，他还是会失控，一般是被对方用他人类的身份恶意挑衅到了。这种情况下，虽然战斗胜利，他离场的时候还是会垂头丧气的，他会回到莱杰罗身边，在他脚下跪好。在不可避免的惩罚到来前，莱杰罗总会轻触他的肩头，用安抚性的精神力平息他的不安，二人会继续交换问题与答案。  
有一次，乌洛卡伊拿出了那个人类孩子的贴身护身符去激怒他——那一刻他才听闻了他的死讯，他曾希望那个相识的孩子能够逃离战火，去实现帮助他人的理想。他暴走了，未经允许的力量蓬勃而出，席卷洛凯道尼阿，把周围的一切都扫得精光。乌洛卡伊在那天失去了一只眼睛，而莱杰罗为唤醒他失去了生命力。再严峻的处罚都不及这样的教训来得惨烈。弗兰肯斯坦在他面前忏悔，难过地无法呼吸。  
莱杰罗难得地为他讲了许多道理。首先，他表扬了他的善良，不论在任何地方他都在帮助弱小，这是相比如今的贵族们最难能可贵的心意。其次，他理解他的难过与震怒。如果他从前说得不够，他道歉，他一直认可他是一位优秀的存在，这和他本源是人类还是贵族没有丝毫联系——一个人类，生活在异族的世界，基本除了莱杰罗和领主以外的所有人，都对他的存在表示不满和怀疑。也就是说，他本身的身份就是无法消磨的原罪。这让他在莱杰罗的身边实在不好过。——但，这些，都不是他没有好控制情绪，把自己置于危险的理由。莱杰罗的身体恢复后，他在古堡里受到了惨烈的刑罚。也许是因为这个，也许是莱杰罗生命力的牺牲，这直接导致他在随后的八九百年里，都不肯再拿出暗魂焰枪一次。  
莱杰罗用最严苛的规矩，教会他如何用勤奋训练所获得的力量，去勇敢对抗世界上所有的不公。就像绑着沙袋负重马拉松，当他偶尔被批准解开封印上战场时，他感受到了对于力量的全新理解。他就这样不断战胜着比他更强大的敌人，不断克服力量的极限，在挫折与苦难中成长得更加强大。不过他一直没有使用血刃，并不是因为这和他的气质有多么不合，只是和他作为人类的自我认同与尊严有关，哪怕归顺了莱杰罗，他也一直自称人类，他和所有贵族说，我就是人类啊，你奈我何。对于这一点，莱杰罗永远尊重。  
不知从何时起，他不再强求其他贵族的认同，内心似乎被灌输了无穷的信念。哪怕世上有一万个人说他弱，只要有一个人认可他，那就够了。

再次见到莱杰罗，斗转星移，已经过了几个世纪。他不愿去回忆那些痛苦而仿徨的记忆，那时他仿佛丧家之犬，世界之大却无处容身。他甚至想过挣脱封印，用黑暗力量把洛凯道尼阿夷为平地，这样莱杰罗会不会愤怒地找他算账呢，或者冷静地把他处死吧，只求那人的眼神再落在他身上一眼。  
让他无法释怀的，不是长达八百二十五年的分别，或万千句祈祷换不来一句回应，只是——他想，离开前，他们还没有好好告别。只要他告诉他他还要他，他愿意陪伴他进入永眠。只是不要一声不吭、不讲道理地离去，让他的安全感无处盛放，他受不了这个。  
因此在莱杰罗生命力的问题上，他任性而固执，世间再也没有谁能劝动他。他背着莱杰罗去到无人岛，用黑暗力量为他铸造能暂缓力量流逝的耳坠；他偷偷在地下空间模仿制作领主曾做过的十字耳坠；他甚至当着莱杰罗的面，领那三个改造人去地下室商讨身体改造方案。做完这一切，他像九百年前那样郑重请罚，但是莱杰罗不再那么做了。他万年不变的脸上，多了一点可以被称作是悲伤的东西。

完

笔者言  
原著中，弗兰肯斯坦与乌洛卡伊的打斗情节在认主之前。本文中，时间线有变化。  
此外，以下就几个方面，讲一下这个故事的构思与背景。

巴甫洛夫的狗  
俄国生理学家巴甫洛夫，在实验中发现，每次给狗送食物以前摇铃，经过一段时间后，只给狗摇铃铛，狗就会条件反射分泌唾液。实验表明：原来并不能引起某种本能反射的中性刺激物，由于总伴随某个能引起该本能反射的刺激物出现，多次重复之后，这个中性刺激物也能引起该本能反射。巴甫洛夫发现并开辟了一条通往认知学的道路，让研究人员研究动物如何学习时有一个最基本的认识。

元认知与自我动机  
莱杰罗是个教育家。  
首先，他不在乎其他的贵族或异族怎么做，哪怕那些曾经忠诚的贵族都背叛了他，他也不会制止，只会在他们做出伤害他人生命的时候出面处刑。但弗兰肯斯坦就不一样了。暗魂焰枪是他有意无意吸取他人生命，强化自己生命的武器，从前他没有权力管他，但自从他跟了他，他就不能允许这样的存在。  
他需要让弗兰肯斯坦自己学习和思考，得到教育。  
我们从漫画后期弗兰肯斯坦对他多次诚恳的请罚中可以看出端倪。首先他的手段是直接而冷酷的。他不是以大贵族的身份，而是以弗兰肯斯坦的主人的身份介入，命令和约束他的行为。能力越大，责任越大，他需要他为他而克制，因为他是自己的人，此后的一言一行也会连同被放大，被解读出他的意思。  
此外，莱杰罗奉行的道理一直是一条：不以侵犯他人生命为代价，来延续自己存在的目的。所有触犯了这一条的，所有贵族、异族，包括穆扎克、他的哥哥，无一例外都被下了死手。他用最严酷的方式管理着弗兰肯斯坦，确保他在寻求力量的道路上不踏错一步。因此在动用黑暗力量上，所有帮助他人包括自己、对抗邪恶、取得他人同意后做人体试验的行为，都是可以默许的。否则，只得到了一本笔记，就诞生了科伦贝尔和他的Union，那未加以正确疏导的弗兰肯斯坦就是下一个科伦贝尔，以及是一个比前者可怕亿万倍的存在。  
他对弗兰肯斯坦的教育手段可以谈到以下要点：设下禁令，奖惩分明，以上已解读；给予充分的自主权与肯定，这鼓励他形成极高的自我评价与自尊水平，自主能动性高；互相尊重，不仅是尊重他的身份，也全心全意认可与信任他（“不必解释，你会做得很好的”、“按照你想的去做就好”、“如果你这么做了，是有你的原因的”）；树立榜样，言传身教，且不会主动干涉他禁令以外的行为。  
这种教育方式的传承在弗兰克斯坦日后建立学校、教导RK与贵族新生代等人时有进一步体现。对于责任更大的力量者（如M21、塔基奥、塔奥），他充分尊重，并认为他们说遭受的不公不是弱小与停滞不前的理由，必要时直言威胁，也给予下属充分的信任，从不吝啬赞美（96话对M21说：“只要别弄出人命，你自己掌握好分寸就行。当然你自己一定会处理好的，是吧？”）。

国王与教皇  
欧洲中世纪，各国长期处于教会和国家的二元统治制下。王权与神权互相抗衡，如天平一样摇摆，从来没有哪一方远超过另一方。神权鼎盛时期，教皇有权处罚包括欧洲各国王在内的任何臣民。  
在《大贵族》中，“罗迪”即洛凯道尼阿的集权者，即率领各家家主的领主，或作王，处理大小政务，对贵族的兴衰直接负责。在人族、血族、狼族三族中，贵族因兼具智慧与力量，被公认为贵族，为三族中最强大的一族，而莱杰罗又是贵族中最强大的地下君王。他就像是教皇，神权在手，万众臣服，因此必须保持绝对的神性，绝对的中立，对内震慑异心，对外平衡三界。  
弗兰肯斯坦相当于是教皇的助理和顾问了，就像意大利黑手党中consigliere的职位。consigliere直译军师，指只听从boss指令，且可以对underboss（二把手）、 captain（角头）、soldier（干事）等所有人发号施令的职位，一人之下万人之上，通常是boss最最亲密和信赖的人。

神与人  
莱杰罗毫无疑问是拥有神性的。所有贵族都把他当做一族的精神最高领袖拥戴，所有人类与狼族把他看做平衡三方的最强存在，哪怕是他唯一的仆人弗兰肯斯坦，对于他都是敬畏与尊重，充满了距离感。  
神灵是不说话的。  
“如果你信上帝，那么你很虔诚；如果你听到了上帝说话，那么你疯了。”  
站在这样的高度，莱杰罗每一个微小的动作都会被放大无数倍，出口的任何一句话都可以被恶意解读，能审判一个人的生死，决定一个家族的存亡，他的话就是言灵戒律，言出必达。他也明白这一点，所以他保持克制，不轻易言语。他没有办法叙述他的感觉、感情与不禁思索的判断。因为这些都有可能造成重大的伤害。因此在每次开口前，他都会思考良久；到达战场处刑前，也会观战很久，确认事实；消息耳边过，他守口如瓶绝不外泄；他得高高在上，和所有贵族保持距离，平衡军心。这样的思维形成了习惯，他在孩子们面前，有三次看到香蕉想吃，不知道如何剥皮，都没有问出口。他所有可以说出口的感觉，都倾泻给了重逢后的弗兰肯斯坦。  
神灵不说话。我们只对神灵祈愿。  
因此连弗兰肯斯坦也需要去猜测。他需要努力思索、仔细判断、尝试实践，再一次次把结果呈现到莱杰罗眼前看。领取满意的赞美一个或者淡然的点头示意。  
神灵没有感情，一视同仁。  
世上存在着太多生灵，升腾着太多欲望。如果神和每一个生灵都共情，那他就是有一万年的寿命，也折损不来，承受不住。所以莱杰罗尊重每一个人，也帮助每一个向他乞求的人，给予他们帮助与庇护，唯独不与他们共情。他感受不到愤怒、恐惧、悲伤、狂喜、平淡。他需要保证绝对不偏不倚的中立，他的责任高于众生，这让他悲天悯人，又需要置身事外。他能拿起众生，也能放下众生。  
不以物喜，不以己悲。上善若水，不争无忧。  
人是平凡的生物，但是没有人作为信众，也就没有了神。  
万物之始，大道至简，化简为繁。


End file.
